FateDual Melee
by Kamigawa Nagamaki
Summary: After getting a persona non grata from the DxDverse, Shin heads to another place to cause havok. What changes to Fate/Zero will occur thanks to him. Rated M cause it's Fate/Zero, people dying, violence, swearing and just in case Also warning there will be plot relevant OCs in this fic.


Fate/Zero: Double Melee

Disclaimers: I don't own Fate/Zero that belongs to TYPE-MOON and Gen Urobutcher (P.S: Originally it was Urobuchi, but it auto corrected, but I like it, so I kept it.) I do however own some of the OCs (Yes there are more Ocs in this fic, but they are here because they have a part in the story, not for blatant let's shove a character and watch them steam roll the story shit.)

AN: for those who were hoping for the Power of Man Ch. 3, I am sorry, but this idea just sprung to my head and won't leave me alone, it does however explain what happens to Shin and serve as a spoiler as to why he will not be in the story again. Also Gen Urobutcher inspired me with the idea.

Chapter 1:

Shin stared into the void simply waiting for his neck to heal as he is recovering in the archives.

"I was too hasty." He sighed. Overclocking the Assassin card was a big mistake. Not only King Hassan severed his head, but also severed his connection to Rias' world meaning he can't interfere again. "I gave her the strongest Assassin. Should have held back and gave her Emiya instead. Well that and I wonder if I should have chosen a different rider." Even so, Hopefully Caster can help Rias, as she was chosen as an integral part in the development of Rias. Also, he wonders if he overdid it when he gave her 4 extra cards.

….

Nah.

As Shin was thinking of what ifs and what nots he suddenly heard voices. He was not alone in the archives. Approaching aisle 9781616559199, He slowly peeked into the aisle. He saw 2 figures conversing there and wisely stayed silent. Shin might be powerful, but he pales in comparison to those two.

"Un, oh well, I'm stumped. Hey, can I use a Chinese Xian as caster?"

"No, the servants must be Westerns only, because the concept of a 'Holy Grail' is a Western. Besides Xian would be too strong."

"I wish you told be about this "Western only" rule earlier…Fine. Hey, did you say Jeanne D'Arc is the same as Saber save for one detail?"

"Yeah?"

"Fine I'm gonna drop Gilles De Rais in."

As the 2 figures left Shin walks into the aisle and began to observe the work being done. (Aka, he spends a good 24hrs reading Fate Zero, in so trying to not miss any details.)

When he finished reading an idea popped into Shin's mind. After all, 3 times the Holy Grail failed to succeed and no doubt Angra Mainyu will mess things up.

He began to look at other stories in the aisle. _The children of the characters summon as servants, Multiple crossover wars, all servants different, multiple servants of the same class…. Wait a minute._

_Western only, multiples of the same servants, Red vs Black._

Shin summoned a screen and begun searching and selecting people, myths and legends.

Saber- Pending

Archer- Pending

Lancer- Pending

Rider- Pending

Caster- Pending

Assassin- Pending

Berserker- Pending

Still Shin was stuck who to choose. Thousand of Heroes yet only seven can be used. He could leave this be and let the story run its course but as far as he knew that this path was never chosen, not like this.

Then he remembered a minor detail at was made by the creators of this world: Cultural Sphere and Recognition.

These factors allow the servant greater strength if they are close to their stage of their legend mean that in the right battleground the servants can gain a homefield advantage allowing them to match against foes normally beyond their original strength.

Saber- Selected

If the rules were "Western only" then he shall comply with "Eastern only."

Archer -selected

Unlike his previous choices he can now be a bit more… liberal in the servants he chooses.

Lancer- Selected

Oddly some servants have been blocked because their Saint Graph is incomplete… No matter.

Rider-Selected

Oh, but the servants need master's to sustain these servants in this Grail War… No, no need, Fuyuki is being drain already due to Caster machination.

Caster-Selected

Oh Yeah, some very important components are needed in this Wars. Last time I checked I got around 38.

Assassin- selected.

Oh, how forgetful of me. it's the 1990s, a change of wardrobe is in order.

At the Fuyuki Docks.

With the arrival of Berserker all Masters and Servants of the 4th Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars have their eyes positioned into one area.

Everyone physically present was tense as 5(6 including Assassin) servants are in close proximity, especially as Gilgamesh just open an incredibly large array of weapons at berserker. But before he could fire a massive pressure wash over the area as if the dock was flood by a tidal wave.

The young magus Waver Velvet, Master of Rider is on the verge of needing to change his pants. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Out of the shadows came out a person who wore a large black trench coat, it was obvious that this person was powerful, Lancer and Saber tense holding their weapons tight in case of an attack. "Greetings everyone. My name is Shin." Jovially state the newcomer "I hope my arrival hasn't interfere with your pleasure night out." He let out a chuck as if there was some hidden inside joke.

Archer however was not amused. "You dare interrupt a king mongrel? You shall pay for your arrogance." and launch an entire barrage of weapons at Shin.

Irisviel turned away as Archer sent his weapons flying towards the newcomer, the sound of projectiles flying through the air, then silences. Slowly Irisviel opened her eyes and could not believe what she saw, for in Shin's hand was a Holy Grail. "Impossible."

"Now, now King of Heroes, by rushing things you might miss something entertaining once in a while." He then lifts up the grail showing everyone who is watching. "Everyone, Master and Servants. As you know the Holy Grail War is fought till there is only one servant left and to the victor a single wish. But there lies the problem ONE wish between Master AND Servant. But rejoice everyone, for I have another grail in my hands, which means another wish to be granted for you. However, the rules of the Holy Grail War cannot simple just let a grail grant wishes, it needs to be filled. So here and now I have started ANOTHER Holy Grail War.

"What? Wait, wait, wait." Cried Waver "Are you saying that there you CREATED another Holy Grail War? And what we have another 7 teams of Master and Servants to deal with?"

"Fair questions Waver. Here in Fuyuki an event never occurred before, not a single Holy Grail War with 14 servants, not a Greater Grail War between 2 factions but two SIMULTANOUS Holy Grail. But worry not for whatever happens in ether War will not affect the other. However, should you wish so you're all welcome to team up and defeat the servants of the 2nd Grail or you can recruit these servants and use them to help fight in this Grail War. And now this Fate Dual Melee begins."

Seven beams of light burst out of the grail in Shin's hand and scattered throughout Fuyuki.

When the light died out Shin disappeared. Everyone agreed that retreat is the best option now as whatever their plans have been were thrown out by this new event.

Omake

At the Fuyuki library a Servant quietly snuck in to avoid any detection, phasing through the barriers and slowly heard towards a specific section of the library.

As it got close to the destination another servant appeared.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another

And finally, a seventh appears.

A tense atmosphere radiates the area as a battle could occur at any moment, but they relaxed as if there was some hidden agreement and all of them just took what they were looking for and went in their different directions.

And thus, the first night of the Melee came to a close. Not by a skirmish are grant posing, but by quietly hitting the history books.

A/N: for those who were hoping for a 3rd chapter for Power of Man, I have no excuses or my incompetence. But the idea would not leave me alone.

This story will not update till after I finish Power of Man, but I thought I'll throw it out before it could great any more distracting.

Finished at 21/3/19


End file.
